


First run

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is over, but the pack is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/gifts).



> Written for my December posting meme on [DW](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/1877044.html).

The fans all talk about how much they miss the band, how much they miss having all the guys together, and a million other things Frank sees and wishes he doesn't. What they don't talk about, however, is the one thing he always keeps his eyes out for: how they all have time off at the same time, and how they all end up in the same city at the same time.

To be fair, when that happens, none of the guys are human once they leave the airport, so it would be hard for them to tell.

They meet up in Southern California - a place Frank still fucking hates in his very marrow, but he doesn't hate that it's warmer than home right now - just before they have family commitments for the holidays. It isn't just Frank, Gerard, Mikey, and Ray; they have Lindsey and Jamia along (Ray's wife and Mikey's girlfriend are human), and now they have the oldest kids too. Bandit went on her first run last year. This is Cherry and Lily's first.

Cherry and Lily are as excited as anyone would guess, circling Frank's paws with little playful nips. Bandit watches them solemnly from behind her father's legs until Gerard nudges her with his head, and then she runs forward to join them.

_Let's go_ , Jamia thinks. Frank nudges her a little before he breaks into a run.

It's fucking good to let go. It's even better that Ray runs up and bounces around and that Frank can sense the others at his flank. He can hear buzzing in his head, the hum of pack that hasn't been this combination in a while. Or ever, when you bring in the excited chattering of the girls.

They're out in the desert at sunset, and when the sun goes down, they start howling, Frank's chest warm when Cherry and Lily enthusiastically join in. Anyone close enough to hear would probably think they're coyotes. Only they know they're a band, singing their souls out.


End file.
